


Элемент истории

by CaitlinIsles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Они приземляются тихо. Не как в кино, когда персонажи теряют управление и со всей силы врезаются в землю, пропахивая её носом корабля.Тони и Небула открывают задний люк и идут на выход, особо ни на что не надеясь. Из них двоих хоть какие-то силы остались у Небулы, в то время как Тони передвигается исключительно на упрямстве.





	Элемент истории

Они приземляются тихо. Не как в кино, когда персонажи теряют управление и со всей силы врезаются в землю, пропахивая её носом корабля.

Тони и Небула открывают задний люк и идут на выход, особо ни на что не надеясь. Из них двоих хоть какие-то силы остались у Небулы, в то время как Тони передвигается исключительно на упрямстве.

У Старка двоится в глазах, мысли давно находятся в хаосе, а воспоминания о Титане, гибели всей команды, гибели Питера, смешались с мыслями о починке корабля, что может доставить его и сестру Гаморы на Землю.

Всю последнюю неделю он спал часов шесть в лучшем случае. Остатки еды они поделили два дня назад, а его рана с каждым часом выглядела все хуже.

Они спускаются, поддерживая друг друга и настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. База мстителей выглядит целой, но абсолютно пустой. Видимо, не осталось даже минимальной охраны. Тони оглядывает пустующую территорию, и с грустью понимает, что сейчас был бы рад даже вандальским граффити на стенах. Любому доказательству того, что в этом мире есть еще что-то, кто-то живой.

— Старк, — зовет его Небула, вырывая его из ступора, — кто-то приближается, — информирует она, вынимая оружие из кобуры.

Тони и сам экипировался бы, да остатки его костюма пошли на ремонт корабля. Впрочем, если Небула сможет выкроить минуту, отвлекая врага, то он успеет соорудить парочку гранат из того хлама на корабле. Не передовые технологии, конечно, но хоть что-то.

Звук приближающихся шагов настигает его, и мужчина понимает, что опять выпал в прострацию. Да уж. В таком состоянии он Небуле не помощник. Впрочем, помощь видимо не понадобится, так как девушка опускает оружие.

— Ракета, — тихо произносит она, и Тони наконец сосредотачивается на встречающих их людей.

— Тони? — это был Стив, ведущий за собой группу людей и. это что, енот? Он был удивился, да сил больше не было.

— Они, — произносит то ли галлюцинация, то ли правда говорящий енот.

— Мы единственные, кто остался, — отрицательно дёргает головой Небула.

Всё же не галлюцинация, понимает Тони, смотря как из взгляда Ракеты исчезает еле светившаяся надежда. По щекам енота текут слезы, и он в отчаянии садится на опущенный на землю задний люк их с Небулой корабля.

— Тони! — его снова вырывают из оцепенения. Этот голос. Тот, который Старк боялся больше не услышать.

— Пеппер, — хрипло выдыхает Тони, заговорив впервые после прибытия. Вирджиния бросается к нему, и останавливается в каких-то сантиметрах, в шоке рассматривая его лицо, — Боже, Тони, — выдыхает она и несмело дотрагивается ладонью до его щеки.

Тони улыбается, чувствуя это прикосновение. Пеппер плачет, но улыбается в ответ, и все-таки притягивает его в объятие.

— Пеппер, — шепчет Тони, обнимая в ответ и делая глубокий вдох погружается в знакомые запахи, что всегда сопровождают его невесту: духи и фруктовый шампунь.

Он слышит, как она тихо плачет и лихорадочно повторяет его имя. И Тони хотел бы сказать, что все происходящее дурной сон, что всё будет хорошо. Но он не может. Ещё и потому что не знает, что делать, когда его многолетний страх стал явью.

Тони обнимает Пеппер и уверяет себя в том, что всё поправимо. Они во всем разберутся.

Главное сейчас то, что Пеппер жива. Она с ним. А он дома.

Всё можно исправить, пытается убедить себя Тони и проваливается в темноту.


End file.
